Melodious Chase
by chuuiii chiki
Summary: Chiaki was about to accept her in his life forever when something horrendous happened. Five years had gone now. This is Chiaki's search back to the past in chase of his future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: the characters in this story are created by Tomoko Ninomiya..

* * *

Prologue

"Senpai no Baka!" Nodame screamed. "Let go of Nodame!! Let go off Nodame!!" she shouted as she tried to escape from Chiaki's tight grip.

"Can you stop whining!! We're nearly there!!" Chiaki's big and string voice shut Nodame to silence. _Can this night get any worse!! _He silently murmured to himself. _Everything should be perfect!!_

But the silence only lasted for five minutes.

"Senpai-"Nodame cleared her voice. "Ano- senpai-"

"What!"

"Ano- senpai, why do nodame's eyes have to be covered?" Nodame asked. "Mukya! NOdame cant even see you!! You're so unfair!! Nodame wants to see you!!" she almost uncovered her eyes but Chiaki quickly hit her hands.

"Gyabo!! That hurts!!" Nodame blew her hands. " Senpai you're getting more vilent!! Nodame's your wife!! Y-you shouldn't do that!"

"You're not my wife…" Chiaki corrected. "However-"

Nodame wondered, "What are you trying to say Chiaki senpai?"

"Forget it." Chiaki answered. "We're here," he slowly turned back.

"Nodame-" he whispered her name sweetly as he slowly step forward to her. "You look lovely," he tenderly touched her face as he gently removed her blind fold.

"S-senpai..ano…y-you're weird…" Nodame chuckled. She even slightly blushed making her cuter. "Why are you.." What she saw made her jaws dropped.

The ambiance was heavenly. Flowers of all kinds accentuate the night. At the center was an enormous fountain shining with little candles floating around it. Trees and shrubs were like gold. And beside the fountain was a huge gorgeous white grand piano.

Chiaki smiled, "Do you like it?"

"No…Nodame…Nodame love it!! But-"Nodame giggled with joy. "What is this all about?" she asked.

But to her surprise, Chiaki answered her question with a light kiss. Then he walked to the piano leaving her like a stone. The kiss was too shocking for her to take.

"Oi!! Nodame! What's your request?"

"Huh?!" Nodame was feeling her lips. She was still spacing out due that surprise kiss. " Request?" she murmured. "Ano.." she giggled and gave him a weird funny look. " Nodame wants senpai to play… ano.. moja moja—"

"Do you want to die?" Chiaki immediately cut her line.

"Fart exercise?" she hoped.

Chiaki's face became even gloomier, " Nodame"

"Okay..Okay.. How about…Pachelbel's canon…"

Chiaki nodded, "That's better"

Pachelbel's canon in D Major. One of the most loved piano pieces of all time. Breathtaking is one of the words that can describe it. And Chiaki surely took Nodame's breath as he played it. His music was soulful. It opened a new world filled with warm, tender and soft love. It reflected his deep passion for her. Certainly, it completed the entire evening.

"Nodame, do you know why I brought you here?" Chiaki beamed at her.

"Speaking of that, Nodame is really wondering about it Chiaki-senpai!!" Nodame pouted her lips. "Nodame doesn't have any idea why Chiaki senpai is doing this!"

Chiaki laughed. "That's why I can't get enough of you." He looked up in the magnificent dark sky which was glittered with millions of stars. "I used to believe that I'm hopeless. That my dream would never become true. That it's over. I nearly even gave up music. And when you came, my life has started to become worse."

" Gyabo!! Senpai!!" Nodame pouted.

"That's what I thought…" Chiaki continued. "I thought you were just another pain in my life.. but.." he stood up and walked towards her. "You made everything right for me. When I met you, my life changed. Everything started to fall in their places. But at first, I tried to lie to myself. It was difficult for me to accept the fact that I'm beginning to like a weirdo like you. Someone who steals other's lunch, who doesn't take a bath—"

"Are you insulting or complimenting Nodame?" Nodame was obviously flattered but somehow pissed off. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I want to say is..." Chiaki was just a few steps from Nodame. Close enough to see how her eyes shined more due to little tears, how her cheeks turned even red, and how her cute little mouth pouted a bit more. "You are my life now," he cleared his throat. "I can't live with out you. You helped me complete my past and my present... and now... I want to build my future together with you. I know it will be hard... but it doesn't matter as long as... you're with me...Nodame," he took a box out from his pocket and hand it over to her.

Nodame was speechless. His confession totally knocked her out of her senses. That was the first time he told him about his real feelings. She was shivering as she reached out the box. And when she opened it, "Senpai..." she quivered. "This is.."

Chiaki just looked down.

"This is… PURI GOROTA'S LIMITED COLLECTION MINI MUG!! GYABO!! KAZUO!!" she exclaimed. Tears of joy were racing down from her eyes. "NODAME REALLY WANTS TO HAVE THIS! Arigatou senpai!" she hugged him tightly that almost suffocated him.

Chiaki hit her head, "Idiot! Look inside the mug!!" he ordered._ Just like I expected._

Nodame brushed her head. "Senpai that hurts!!" she complained. "Okay..okay..Nodame will take a look! Hmm…another box?...ano.." she wondered. But this time, Chiaki took the box and opened it."

"Nodame… let's get married.." Chiaki directly asked. _I should have knelt!! Idiot!!_

"Huh?!" Nodame was shocked. " Did Nodame h-hear you right? C-Chiaki senpai wants Nodame to..ma..marry him.." she stammered. Her mind couldn't carry all the surprises at once. "Senpai.."

"Yes" Chiaki grinned and nodded. "Will..you..be..my..partner..for.,.the,rest..of..my..life?"

Nodame just jumped towards him and squeezed him tightly. It was more intense than the earlier yet Chiaki didn't stop her. "YES!YES!" Nodame cried out of happiness. "Nodame has always wanted to be your wife"

"And you'll be..very soon," Chiaki assured. He cuddled her even more showing that he would never let go of her. " Nodame.."

"I LOVE YOU" Nodame smiled. "Thank you for making happy.."

--

* * *

"NODAME!!"Chiaki squealed. It was exactly three o clock in the morning. He was sweating like a pig even if his room was fully airconditioned.

_That dream!! Again! After so many years!? Why do I have to remember it. _Chiaki feverishly hit one of his pillows. "NODAME!! Do you know how hard it is to forget you!!" he shouted.

Still mad, he got up and went to the kitchen. He drank two glasses of water and washed his face to freshen up.

As he walked back to his room, he saw the Puri Gorota mug that he bought for her. It is the last memory of her that he had. He sent all of her things back to her family . It was his best choice to easily recover from her.

He took the mug out of the glass cabinet. "Nodame.." he quivered. "Why? Why do you have to leave me?! It has been FIVE YEARS! Do you know how difficult it is to move on! To get over from you!! After everything that I planned! It's slowly killing me to live alone! That no matter what I do.." He didn't even notice that tears were flowing form his eyes. The sober of the past returned because of the dream. " You..will...never..come..back!! There's no point of thinking that..that..be..because you've been long gone..long gone in this world.."

* * *

--

(AN) hi!! hope you like my first chapter. i hope you'll give me reviews because it will absolutely help me in writing the story. thank you..


	2. Chapter 1 The Demon Maestro

Disclaimer: All characters in the story are created by Tomoko NInomiya

Chapter 1 The Demon Maestro

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Chiaki hastily stroked his hair with his fingers. "Aren't you looking at the score!' he growled as he frantically pointed the skinny girl.

"S-sorry maestro…" she trembled.

"Viola! You're out of tempo!! Clarinet! Watch your pitch!" Chiaki yelled. 'Don't forget your intervals!!" He flipped the pages of the score and raised his hands. "Everyone from the top!" he commanded.

"EEEHHH!" the whole orchestra repined.

George, the concertmaster, raised his hand. "B-but M-Maestro…Chiaki" he continued. "We've been rehearsing for six hours straight …Can we have a break…even for thirty minutes…?" he politely asked.

Chiaki stared at him for a while. Then he turned another page of the score. " Absolutely….NO!" he firmly uttered. "We need to perfect this!" he screamed out.

Maestro Shinichi Chiaki. Thirty three years old.

Perfectionist. Genius. Master. Famous.

One of the most talented famous conductors of the world. He has been known since he was twenty eight years old. He had received various achievements from different competitions since twenty three years old. Various award giving bodies had also acknowledged his music. And aside from that he is also a world class pianist, violinist and composer.

There is no doubt, he is a music genius. His strong character combined with his amazing technique creates bewitching melodies. It is extremely eminent. It is the kind of music that will certainly engrave in the history.

Music is the reason why he strived harder to achieve his position right now. Due to his deep devotion, he continuously masters perfection in his work. And it causes his members to be inspired and frightened of him at the same time. His profound seriousness to be absolute resulted him to be rigorous, frigid, and impatient to them. His determination to polish their performances makes them insane and feels fatuous. So without his knowledge, they called him "The Demon Maestro."

However, they are generally bewildered to him. His music and personality is quite poles apart. His passionate music is totally ironic with his insipid life. His melodies are burning with emotions yet he is completely as cold as ice.

This is all because of one girl. The girl who saved him from the oblivion. The girl who made him insanely in love. The girl who took everything from him. His music. His emotions. His life.

Noda Megumi. Nodame.

Weirdo. An absolute weirdo.

Nodame is the entirely adverse of him. A one heck of a strange woman. Too strange for him to handle. Very clumsy and playful, loves to create musical pieces for kids, and often steals other's lunch. Much worse is that she takes baths every other day and washes her hair three days apart. On the other hand, what he couldn't handle is her intense perversion. She is absolutely a pervert which is really ironic with her innocent look and childish acts.

Yet her love for music is as tremendous as his. She is a born pianist. She uses unique yet astounding techniques producing enchanting harmonies. So interesting to everyone even a perfectionist like him. It is her overflowing talent that could mesmerize people's hearts and souls.

Still, it was hard for him to accept the fact that he had certainly fallen for her. Honestly, he used to wish that he had never met her. She was just a disaster. An enormous hindrance. An annoying idiot.

That's what he thought…

But after assessing himself, he finally figured out that she had completely changed him to be a better man. Her determination helped him to reach his dreams. Her strong support destroyed all his fears. Indeed, everything turned right after he met her.

However, when he was finally ready to face a new chapter of his life with her, something dreadful happened.

Nodame's sudden death.

He felt his world obliterate. His music…his love…his life. Everything was stolen from him when her life was taken. He was completely lost. He couldn't accept the fact that he could no longer hear her piano once more. That he could not see her cheerful smile again. That she is absolutely gone.

The somber of her death turned him into an alcoholic. Drinking made him numb to all the pain his heart ached. It was insane. Alcohol drowned him more into melancholy. He was slowly deteriorating.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO BE!" Mine shouted. "Fine! KILL YOURSELF AND FOLLOW NODAME!!" he furiously yelled. Kiyora and Masumi tried to calm him. "We have flown all the way from Japan to see a…LOSER!!Get up!! Get up!!"

Chiaki stared at him fiercely, 'No one asked you to come here. If you want, you can just go back. I don't need any of you!!" he growled as he reached another bottle of brandy.

Mine immediately snatched it from him and broke it. " This liquid demon!!" he crashed it even more. "And for you Chiaki…you need to wake up!!" out of the blue, he punched Chiaki straight to his face.

"RYU-CHAN!!" Masumi cried out. He hurriedly helped Chiaki, who was thrown to the floor, to get up. "Are you alright Chiaki-sama?"

"Ryu!! That's too much!" Kiyora exclaimed.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A KID CHIAKI! MOVE ON! IT HAS BEEN SIX MONTHS!" Mine sternly uttered. "She wont come back anymore! She's gone-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Chiaki covered his ears tightly. " Get out! Leave me alone!" he threw his wine glasses to them.

"THIS ISNT WHAT SHE WISHED FOR!!" Mine shouted to silent Chiaki. "She never wants you to be like this!"

Masumi cleared his throat, " I agree with Ryu-chan. No matter how weird she is, she would never want to see you destroy your own self. Nodame is certainly sad about this."

"She wants you to be a conductor, right?" Kiyora stepped forward to Chiaki. To be a world class conductor. Fulfill your dream for her. She wants you to share your music to the whole world." She held both Chiaki's shoulders. " I know it's tough. You love her so much and it's unbearable to accept that… that she's…gone. But… life must go on…"

"She's my life… she's my music...how am I suppose to live without her…"

Mine had finally calmed down, "We'll lend a hand to you. We'll assist you achieve your dreams. Let's fulfill her last wish." He smiled. "Make her happy in heaven. I bet she's watching you."

Kiyora and Masumi both nodded.

"No…da…me.." Chiaki had finally burst out of tears. He wept like a kid lost in a crowd. Because at that moment, he certainly doesn't know which way to go.

* * *

It was past seven o'clock in the evening when they finished their practice. Seven hours straight without any break. The oke members were all weary and starving to death.

"Okay, everyone! Don't forget what I told you to do." Chiaki said. "Mistakes are not allowed next practice. UNDERSTAND!"

" Yes Maestro Chiaki!" they weakly answered.

"Great" Chiaki nodded. "Anyways, before I forget-."

"You're still the same Chiaki," an old man suddenly appeared. " Tsk..tsk..tsk…You're such a perfectionist. Don't be too harsh on them." He smiled at the oke members.

"What are you doing here mister-,"

The old man abruptly interrupted Chiaki, "Everyone, you can eat and rest now." He grinned, "This practice is adjourned." He slowly walked towards Chiaki, "I need to talk to your maestro about something important."

The oke members magically moved fast. " Thank you sir! Good bye Maestro. Have a nice night." And with just a snap, they were all gone.

"How are you Chiaki-sama?" the old man hilariously imitated the teenager girls' cute high pitch voice. "You're still as great as ever!" he comically giggled.

Chiaki just continued on cleaning his things as if he didn't hear him at all.

"Ne…Chiaki… is that the proper way of greeting me?" the old man followed him to his office. "It has been three months since we have last met… aren't you going to give me a big hug… Chiaki-sama?"

"NO." Chiaki firmly answered. " By the way what are you doing here?" he gazed at the old man. "Arent you busy?"

"Well I'm really busy…you know that… but…I really need to talk to you.." Suddenly the old man turned serious. He sat in front of Chiaki.

Chiaki sighed. " If it's about the proposal..well.." He let go another deep sigh.

"Come on!! They want to see you!! They want to hear your music badly!" The old man stood up. "They love you so much…why do you refuse my proposal so badly?" he asked.

Chiaki was silent for a while. "I'm sorry but I can't answer your question," he uttered. "But…don't worry… I've been thinking about what you said…and I think… you're right," he surprisingly smiled. "I will go there after my concert this Friday."

The old man was teary-eyed. He was extremely glad that finally Chiaki had agreed to him. "Don't worry about everything! Leave it to me!! I'll call them immediately to give notice about your decision!!" he grinned. "I bet my daughter will be glad to know this.. you should meet her…," he bowed to say thanks. "She's a fan of yours you know."

"Okay." He answered. "Well then, I guess our meeting is over now… Sir Chopin McClelland." He bowed back. _My ultimate move after five years… am I really ready… to go to the place that took everything from me….._

"Lithuania" he whispered. _The place where Nodame died_

* * *

(AN) hello…I hope you like my work…well…honestly…the story will be a bit long…. Please wait for the next chapters…

Please send me reviews… it will surely motivate me more on writing the next chapters… thank you


	3. Chapter 2 A Swift Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here.

chuuiii chiki: hello minna-san!! I'm not going to use Lithuanian language to make it easier for you to understand their conversations…

Hope you like it

Thanks to those who gave me reviews…. I really appreciate it…

Okay let's begin…

* * *

Chapter 2: A Swift Encounter

It was a rainy morning. Seemed like the weather was compatible with Chiaki's feelings. Scared. Troubled. Sad. He was still not sure if he could do it. To go to Lithuania. Several terrible things happened to him because of that place. Things that time could not heal.

"Now is the right time," he explained. "I will go there and that's final."

"Well that's good for you," Elize was reorganizing Chiaki's schedule. "Finally, Chiaki…you seemed to have fully moved on."

Chiaki took his planner and stood up, " I'm doing this for… Nodame. See you there Elize."

Elize stared at him for a while, " I understand. We'll follow you there."

After his appointment with Elize, he decided to see Nodame's grave. He wanted to visit her before going to Lithuania. On his right hand was a basket of forget-me-nots.

_In loving memory of Megumi Noda, December 10, 2003, from Shin, her family, Chiaki family, and friends._

"Nodame…It's been a while," he murmured as he placed the basket on top of his name. "I brought you some flowers…hope you like it."

The wind was getting even colder as the rain gets harder. Chiaki was completely wet yet that didn't even move him a bit.

"I'm fine… you know.. the concert was fantastic!1 it was successful!"he smiled though his eyes were starting to get watery. "It was a full house! J-just l-like the la..last t-time in New York." he shivered.

There was a long silence. All you could hear was the roaring thunder and whooshing wind. He just let his tears fell from his eyes. He was shivering not because of the freezing wind but because of the coldness he felt inside. It was like ice. Slowly piercing his heart.

"How I wish you were there…to see me…just like before," he cried. "You know… I always leave that seat empty," he was pertaining on Nodame's seat whenever he performs. "Because it will be forever reserved just for you…" he beamed as he wiped his tears. "No one can replace you…"

"No matter how many people applauded and cheered me that night…I can only hear you…your voice…your applause," he placed his hand on his chest near his heart. "Believe it or not...your face… your voice… your smile, your music, it's all here. You're alive…here in heart and music."

Miraculously, the rain suddenly stopped and so as the wind. The sun was slowly but brightly shining. He could even feel the warm sunshine touching his face.

Chiaki stopped for a while. Then he smiled."Just like the sun, I'm turning a new leaf. I've decided to fully move on," he uttered. "I'm going to Lithuania next month. Don't worry about me… I can manage…I promise," he raised his right hand. Then he took a deep breath, "Even if I succeed on going there… on fully moving on…it doesn't mean I'll forget you…"

"These flowers" he took one tiny forget-me-not. "This flower's story will always remind me…not to forget you…"

* * *

It was literally freezing cold. Chiaki arrived at Vilnius around five o'clock in the morning. He was two hours late due to some technical problems.

"Well the temperature here sure is different from France," he shivered. "Oh Men! It's killing me!" he rubbed his two hands together and placed it on his cheeks to warm him up.

"Where is that old man!" he impatiently murmured as he looked around fro Mr. McClelland. Then he saw a lady, in her late forties, holding a placard with his name on it.

Chiaki waved his hand, "Excuse me?" He went immediately to the lady. "I'm Maestro Shinichi Chiaki. "Where is Sir McClelland?"

"Prof. McClelland is in Moscow for a seminar right now," the old lady explained. "I'm Elizabeth Drummond his secretary. He asked me to accompany you while staying here."

"Okay," he nodded. "But can I talk to him first?" he politely asked. She nodded. Then he turned back to call Mr. McClelland to confirm it.

"Hi Shin!" Mr. McClelland's voice was a bit choppy. "I'm sorry I cant be there…I have a seminar here I Moscow…"

"It's alright…your secretary told me already."

"Good. Lizzie's there to take care of you. My daughter is still in Wales but she'll be back before the practice starts. For the mean time…just relax and enjoy. I'll be there to see your concert… I swear."

"I understand."

"You can stay in my house if you want, Shin. Feel at home. Okay ... I have to put the phone down now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Can we go now Maestro?"

Chiaki faced Lizzie, "Sure."

After he arrived at Mr. McClelland's house, Chiaki went straight to his room to sleep. He was extremely exhausted and tired after his flight.

When he woke up, it was already three o'clock in the afternoon. His stomach was rumbling. He went to the kitchen to ask for a clubhouse and espresso.

Then, he decided to stroll around the house for a while. Generally, it was extremely huge. It was a palace. The design was classic European style. Very luxurious and extravagant just like the owner.

He discovered two music rooms. Mr. McClelland has four grand pianos showing his passion for piano. There was also a music library in the second floor. In it was a set of CD collection from various famous composers like Haydn, Beethoven, Mozart, Dvorak, and Bach.The next day, he chose to go back to the music library to get some inspiration on what he will use on his next concert. He listened to Brahms and Dvorak's music.

The following day, he strolled around the mall. Since the practice will start next week, he wanted to take a break for a while. It has been ages since he had relaxed and took a rest. Somehow he enjoyed it. He bought additional coats and scarves.

After that, he went to a famous Italian restaurant to eat dinner. He loved the ambiance. The food was exquisite. It was absolutely perfect.

But when he was about to drink his champagne, he saw someone passed by that totally shocked him. It was only for seconds. So swift. But he knew it was real.

"N-No…w-way!!" Chiaki's jaw dropped. "It c-can't be! Was…that….really…for..real…" he rubbed his eyes. "Was that really….Nodame!?"

* * *

chuuiii chiki: i chose forget-me-not because of its story...i've heard ot from seiki bejin...well according to them it was a tragic story about 2 lovers. the guy took a flower by the riverside to give it as a present but accidentally fell in. before he was completely drowned he shouted to the girl the word...forget-me-not... well...just like them...

please stick around... sorry if the next chapter will be late because i'm a bit busy in school...

i will really love it if you'll keep on giving me reviews...

arigatou minna-san

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 A Surprising Truth

Chuuiii chiki: konnichiwa minna-san

Chuuiii chiki: konnichiwa minna-san! It has been a while!! Anyways, thanks for the comments..

I am really overwhelmed. About the story… well just be prepared because there will be a lot of twists and secrets…

Please stick around guys…

I don't own any of the characters here…

Chapter 3: A Surprising Truth

Chiaki put down the bills and hastened out. He didn't even finish his food. He was too shocked on what he saw. Nodame in the flesh! After mourning her death for several years! he couldn't believe she was actually alive.

"Nodame!" Chiaki shouted. He looked around the crowd. There were sundry people due to the mall sale. "Darn it!" he smirked. He was quite pissed off yet it didn't stop him from chasing her.

A lady in red. Stunning. Elegant. Seductive. Nodame surely stood out from crowd with her red signature coat paired with white hat. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

She was a head turner. Her beauty was captivating and authentically Asian. People were staring at her with full admiration. And though it was quite peculiar, they were even moving aside to give her way.

Men couldn't take their eyes off her. Chiaki couldn't blame them for she was truly hypnotizing. Yet of course he was a bit mad knowing that they were looking at her maliciously. To her Nodame.

_After five dreadful years! Is this true!? _Chiaki walked even faster. "Nodame!" he cried again but the crowd's noise was a lot louder. The people were too many making it harder for him to move.

"Nodame!" Chiaki tried to louder his voice however it didn't work. She just continued walking. _It's Nodame for sure! She may look different but no doubt… it's Nodame… MY NODAME!!_

"Excuse me…" Chiaki asked the people to move. The crowd was getting even denser. He hardly could breathe. Due to this he accidentally bumped on a little boy who was holding a flute.

" Sorry," Chiaki apologized to the kid who seemed to be around four years old. "Are you okay?" he helped him to get up. "It's dangerous for you to wander around on this crowd. Are you lost?"

The kid picked up his flute then stared at him. _Why?! _ Chiaki felt his heart beat a little faster. _Why do I feel this way towards this kid?!_

"Thank you Maestro Chiaki! I'm fine! My name is Whilmer Davis," the little boy grinned and bowed. "Can you please sign my flute? My mom and dad will be thrilled to find out about this! They 're a big fan of yours…you know."

"Really?" Chiaki smiled. "But… I have to chase someone you see… and I don't have a pen…"

The boy suddenly got upset, "It's okay… I understand. At least I've met you," He slightly smiled. "I have to go now sir! Next time that we meet… I'll be your soloist on you flute concerto. I promise!" then he ran away.

_That kid surely reminds me of my past… when I was still a kid… dreaming to be a conductor. _ He found himself staring at the kid for a moment as he ran away from him. Then the kid surprisingly turned back to waved goodbye. _I hope that his dreams will come true._

Then "AHHHHH!!" he shouted. "Nodame!! Where is she?!" when he got back to his senses, it was already too late. "Nodame?!" he looked around.

She was already gone. She vanished. He ran all around the place yet he couldn't see her at all. "Nodame!!" he, frustrated, blamed himself.

After fifteen minutes, he finally gave up. He was already tired and exhausted running around the place. His feet and legs seemed to be melting. He was at his limit.

When he got home, he went straight to his room. He rested on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. _ Was that really true?! Nodame is alive!! How come…_

_But why didn't she return if she was alive!! _ He abruptly got up. _If that was really her… I'll die!! I'll really die for being so stupid!! _ He madly combed his hair.

Then he turned silent for a while. he was trying to recall what happened earlier. _Wait…what if I was wrong… I guess I was just a bit carried away due to the fact that I'm here in Lithuania. And besides… comparing Nodame before to the one I saw in the mall… well…"_

He still remembered her gyabos and mukyas. Her crazy tactics of getting him. And her pervert schemes on making him love her. Then he tried to recall the stunningly gorgeous sophisticated woman she saw.

" I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE A MIGRAINE!!"

* * *

"_Nodame will be fine!!" Nodame smiled warmly. " Nodame will do her best! This is for you Shinichi-kun!! Gyabo!" she giggled like a kid._

_Chiaki laughed, "Idiot!"_

"_Mukya! Shinichi-kun… you're still mean to Nodame!!" she pouted her mouth. "Nodame will soon be your wife! Is that how you will cheer for Nodame?!"_

"_No…" Chiaki uttered. "This is how I'll cheer you…" he placed his hand at her back pushing her closer to him. Then he held her chin as his face went slowly down on hers. Nodame gaped due to severe shock looking as if she was really welcoming him._

"_Shinichi-kun…" Nodame flirty murmured. "It's a bit embarrassing," she stared around. "Their so many…. people…here" she blushed._

"_So…" he even moved closer. He noticed her gulped three times. Then she slowly closed her eyes waiting for their lips to meet. He was only a few inches away when he surprisingly released her._

"_MUKYA!!" Nodame screamed. "EHHHH!! Shinichi-kun!!" she pouted "You tricked Nodame again!!"_

_Chiaki just laughed hard. "That kiss can wait." he grinned. "Will you stop thinking about pervert stuffs and get in! You'll be late on your flight!" he pushed her._

"_Shinichi-kun…"Nodame looked back at him._

"_I'll wait for you. So do you best!! Show them what you have and just… be yourself…" he smiled though he was really sad. He wanted to come and watch her but he had a concert on that day too. "I'll be preparing a feast for you so don't worry…"_

"_REALLY!!" Nodame cheered. "NODAME WILL SURELY WIN!!" she was on fire. Absolutely determined to win. "Shinichi-kun I love you!!" she waved goodbye. And then she went in the gate._

_Chiaki stared at her as she slowly disappeared. " Nodame!!" I…Love…you…too……so…much…_

* * *

"Nodame!!" Chiaki screamed. He was sweating like a pig and panting really hard. "A-another dream!!" he gasped.

It was Nodame's last goodbye. She was going to Lithuania for a tournament. After that, they would start the preparation for their wedding. "If only I knew… that it would be the last time… I should have really kissed her… or better yet I should have stopped her…. WHY DO I HAVE TO RECALL THAT!!"

He looked at the clock beside his bed. "I've been like this ever since I got here! "Though it was difficult, he tried to get back to sleep. He needed a lot of energy because tomorrow will be the start of the practice.

"NO WAY!!" Chiaki shouted. "I didn't come here for that! And besides how many times do I have to tell you that I wont do any Piano concert!!" he was extremely furious and he didn't care if the whole orchestra was gaping at him, obviously shocked.

"But Maestro Chiaki… it was Prof. McClelland who told us that we'll do a piano concert," Lizzie explained. "I don't understand-"

"I won't do any piano concert!" he strongly insisted. He swore that he won't do it in memory of Nodame.

"But Maestro-"

"Chiaki! Long time no see!"Rui appeared out of no where. She ran up the stage and hugged him tightly. "How are you doing?!"

Chiaki was surprise and a bit furious at the same time. "I'm fine," he fiercely stared at Lizzie. "So your choice is Rui… nice one…yet… I still won't do it."

"Chiaki you're quite mistaken-"Lizzie tried to explain but Chiaki immediately cut whatever she was going to say.

"I won't do it and that's final" Chiaki looked at Rui. "And you know why…. even if it's you…"

"How about me?! Will you do it with me?" a lady sitting in the audience seat raised her hand. "I want to be your pianist… will that be alright?"

Chiaki, irritated, turned back to see who that annoying woman was. "I said I won't do it! Are you deaf?!"

The lady stood up and slowly went up the stage she was wearing a gray Chanel coat. Her wavy burgundy hair was long and shiny. She was a picture of a seductive and powerful woman. And Chiaki had admitted that he was somehow captivated by her.

"What a shame! I never thought that the Demon Maestro Shinichi Chiaki is a coward!"

"I'm n-not!" he flickered. "You have no right to speak of me that way! Lizzie! Who is this woman?!"

The lady removed her Dolce sunglasses, "I'm Chriseis Fenrir. Nice to meet you Maestro." she sweetly smiled.

Chiaki dropped her conducting baton, with huge steps, he walked fast towards Chriseis. And to everyone's shock, he pulled her close to him as his right hand went her back.

Chriseis, though shocked, tried to let go but everything was happening too fast. Chiaki pulled her even closer as he lower down his face crushing his lips on hers.

Chiaki could hear the entire orchestra's reaction yet he didn't even bother. This was the very first time he kissed her in front of several people. It may seem embarrassing but… for some reason… he felt great!

"GOD! I"VE MISSED YOU!" He held her face with his both hands. "I can't believe it! You're real! You're alive!! NODAME!!" he lightly kissed her again. "What happened to you?! Why didn't you return?!"

But instead of an answer what he got was a strong slap. " HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU PERVERT!" She screamed.

"WHAT?! Nodame that really hurts!" Chiaki held his swollen right cheek. " Look, I'm letting you slip this time but you have to tell me everything! We all thought that you're dead!"

"What!!" Chriseis coughed. " I think you are hugely mistaken! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Will you stop that?! Nodame … I'm getting a bit irritated. And what's with this new name?! I bet Masumi and the others will laugh about this."

"I don't really know what you're saying! I don't know this Masumi guy… and …I AM NOT YOU"RE NODAME!!" she strongly insisted.

_What the hell is going on!! From head to toe….her face… her voice… her lips…. there's no doubt she is NODAME!! _

* * *

Chuuiii chiki: well thanks for the comments...hope to read more...i'll try to write faster..promise...

* * *


	5. Chapter 4 The Beginning of his Chase

chuuii chiki: the continuation…

I don't own any characters here…

Chapter 4 The Beginning of his Chase…

"AAAHHHHH!!" Chriseis screamed. "I can't believe that maniac just kissed me in front of the entire orchestra!"She was absolutely furious about the incident that she decided to go home.

"My dear I bet it wasn't his intention to …you know…uhm…try to understand "Lizzie was sitting on the sofa carefully arranging Chiaki's and Chriseis' schedules.

"Wasn't his intention?! Gosh Lizzie!! I felt humiliated! How dare him!" she exclaimed as she frantically walked around her room. "Did you see what happen! ?! I hate him!"

"Hey will you calm down!" Lizzie took a sip of her white tea. "You're going to get wrinkles." she smiled. "Look I was there and I saw it. You don't have to make this a huge deal. Maybe he just mistook you for someone…come on…give him a chance…"

"Yah right," Chriseis sarcastically stared at Lizzie.

"Come on! Try to relax and will you stop walking around. I'm getting a bit dizzy."

Chriseis sat beside Lizzie, "But Lizzie… why do you think is his reason to do that…. and why is he calling me Nodame…"

Lizzie gulped two times, "I have no idea…" _I guess the day we feared has finally arrived._

* * *

"What are you trying to do Nodame? Will you stop pretending that you don't know me! Wake up!" Chiaki held Chriseis on her shoulders and shook her.

Chriseis churlishly brushed him off, "How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT NODAME!!" she furiously insisted.

"It's impossible!" Chiaki ruptured. _Her voice…her face…her lips!!_ _Those couldn't lie! She's Nodame from head to toe….but why?! Why cant she recognize me?!_

"Well Maestro… THAT"S THE TRUTH!! I am Chriseis Fenrir! So accept it!" She smirked as he flipped her hair. "And quit calling me in that ugly name!"

Chiaki remained silent. E was too shocked on what was happening. It was too much for him to handle. It was insane. _If she wasn't Nodame…. Why…why does she look exactly like her?! Who is she?_

Lizzie abruptly cut their feud. "My dear, calm yourself. I think Maestro just mistook for someone…" she went beside Chriseis to control her form attacking Chiaki.

"Try to forgive him… stop acting like a churlish woman… you wouldn't want to be in the covers of all newspaper because of attacking the famous Maestro Chiaki!" Lizzie whispered.

"Fine!" Chriseis silently replied. "I cant stay here any longer! Lizzie!" she turned back. "Let's go!" Before they left, she gave Chiaki a fierce stare.

Silence filled the entire place.

It was quite long before Rui broke the deafening stillness. "Uhmmm…" she choked. "I think everyone's too shocked about it… so …it's better if we adjourn this practice right..?!" she stammered. As she try to explain to the entire orchestra.

Chiaki was still gaping. He wasn't interested on whatever Rui was saying.

"Chiaki! Chiaki!" Rui shook him, "Wake up! It's over!" trying to pull him back to his senses.

"Huh? Rui?!"

"Come with me… let's talk."

* * *

Chiaki, still spacing out, sipped his café Americano though it was quite hot, "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Chiaki!" Rui worriedly offered him her juice. "Are you alright ?"

"Rui tell me! Am I insane to think that she's Nodame!? Answer me!"

Rui stared at him before she let out a sigh. "Honestly, well I thought the same thing. It was ridiculous but… she does look like her…so much…you will actually think it' her!" she said. "It's crazy…"

"Yeah!" Chaiki agreed. Somehow he felt relieved that he wasn't alone. "What I don't get is…how come….she was saying that she's not Nodame!?"

"Of course she will answer you that!' Come on Chiaki! Nodame is dead! She died five years ago! I was there in her burial!"

"Rui-"

"Chiaki" Rui took a sip of her mango juice. " She may look like Nodame …but lets face it…she's long gone…."

Chiaki feverishly stood up, "I don't want to continue this conversation. Forgive me Rui…but you don't know anything about what really happened."

Rui, Obviuosly clueless, asked "What do you mean? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Huh?!" Chiaki gulped. "Uhmmm…Nothing! Anyways, w-why are you here? Did Mr. McClelland ask you to be my pianist?" he sat again.

"No. I know you wont like it." Rui noticed his sudden change of topic yet she decided not to ask him anymore. "But I'm here for my concert with Maestro Wentz."

"Ahhh…alright… I understand," Chiaki nodded. "Well…goodluck to the both of you. I'll watch your concert." Then he put down the bills and stood again, " I have to go now."

"But Chiaki—"

"I'm tired," he lied. _I'm sorry Rui…but I have to do something really significant. My whole life is at stake here. I have to find out the truth. The truth why she cant recognize me… she's Nodame and I'll take her back!!_

* * *

Six thirty in the evening. The night was still young yet Chiaki felt a bit exhausted. After their talk, he decided to immediately go home but the traffic jam was too much! he lied to Rui because at that moment, he just wanted to end their conversation. It was hard for him to talk to someone about Nodame's death especially if that person have no idea of the truth.

The truth that he hid for five years.

_Ididnt man to do it but it hopeless. That's what they told me. That I should just give up. That it was impossible!!_

_They are all wrong!! I knew it! She's alive!! I faced her today…I held her tight…and I kissed her…._

Chiaki was just about to open the door when somebody already welcomed him in.

"Good evening Maestro!" one of the maids greeted him "You're just in time!"

"In time of what? Dinner…I'm full and I'm too tired to eat."

"But Maestro…. Lady Sef has finally arrived from London last week yet she decided to stay in a hotel for a while."

"Really… I remember her…she's Prof. McClelland's daughter."

Chiaki followed her to the dining room. "Looks like a feast…" that was the only thing he said. He sat and decided to wait for Sef.

"C-Chiaki! You're h-here!?" Lizzie was obviously tense. "I g-guess it's better if y-you…just stay at a hotel…you see.."

"And why?" Chaiki asked. "All of a sudden you want me to move out?!"

"It's not like that… you see… uhmm…"

"Lizzie!! Is the food ready?!" Chriseis suddenly appeared. " YOU'RE HERE!!"

"What is going on… oh I seee.. you want me to move out because of her!!" he stared at Lizzie.

"What?! Dad let him stay here!!"

"Dad?! You mean you're Sef!"

"Yes I am!"

Chiaki was totally shocked, _well I think the heaven is making this a lot easier for me. _" I WONT MOVE OUT!"

"WHAT!" Chriseis exclaimed. "I cant stay here knowing that there's a pervert living next to me!!"

_Pervert!! Wow! How ironic!_ Chiaki recalled his past encounters with Nodame and her pervert schemes.

Lizzie sighed. "But it's your father who asked him to stay her…"she whispered.

"WHAT!!" Chriseis screamed out.

"You know we cant do anything…just try to understand…"

"Fine! " Chriseis sat in front of Chaiki. "You're so going to regret that you decidec to stay her! I 'm going to make your living here as worst as hell!" she smirked.

_If you can! NO matter what you do I'll stay here! This is my chance to know the truth!_

"So you like japanese cuisine and sea foods…" _Very Nodame_. Chiaki noticed. " So weird…knowing that… you're supposed to be a British…"

"Well…it's non of your business.." Chriseis explained. _The truth is I don't even know why…but I seemed to love these foods…_

Chriseis took the whole platter of crab and ate almost everything leaving Chiaki only two pieces. Chiaki somehow grinned remembering the time that he bought Nodame seafoods from his trip at Okinawa.

After the crabs, she took the bowl of nabe and placed it near her. Slowly, she also ate all of it.

Chiaki couldn't help but laugh. He recalled the time when Nodame, Masumi, and Mine introduced kotatsu and Nabe to him. It was crazy. But he felt déjà vu at that moment.

Chriseis noticed him giggled. "And why are you laughing at me?"

"Don't get me wrong…I'm j-just surprise that you're still slim. You sure loving eating..huh.."

"So?"

"Nothing…"

EVIDENCE NO.1: NODAME'S CRAVING FOR FOODS: POSITIVE.

* * *

After dinner, Chiaki decided to go to his room. While on his way, he was thinking ohis plan on revealing the truth. Now that he's closer to her, it would be a lot easier for him to observe her similarities with Nodame.

_I think I should cook for her tomorrow!_ Satisfied with his plan, he grinned widely. He was going to open his room when he noticed the two maids coming out of the next room looking very terrified and tired. They were holding tons of garbage bags.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhhmmm…Don't worry about us…we're fine!!"

"We're used to this. Lady Sef is always like that!"

"Like what?"

"Nothing-"

"You mean her room is always dirty even if you clean it everyday!"

The two maids stared at each other, "H-how did you know?!" they asked in unison.

EVIDENCE NO. 2: MESSY AND DIRTY: POSITIVE

* * *

"Why are you here?!" Chriseis interrupted. The two maids quickly went away leaving only the two of tehm.

"So we're like neighbors again." Chiaki grinned.

"Again?!" Chriseis fiercely looked at him. "Will you stop that!! "

"Stop what?!" Chiaki slowly moved forward to her.

"I know… you're thinking something…about me!! It's too obvious!! What are you planning?!'

"Why don't you try to read my mind?" He smiled.

"I-I'm not a…f-fortune teller!!" for some reason, she felt strange. Her heart was beating very fast and loud it's deafening.

"Then I'm just going to show you…" he walked closer to her and pushed her against the wall.

Chriseis wanted to stop him yet for some reason she remained still. It was as if she was waiting for what he will do next.

Chiaki placed his left hand on her back as he slowly touch her soft cheeks with his right hand. Slowly teasing her. Waiting for her to ask for more. And finally, she closed her eyes giving him the permission he was waiting.

At first he gave her light kisses. It was sweet and gentle. She felt so alive and free. It seemed as though she has been kissed that way before. He was supposed to be a stranger but he seemed to know what she likes. It was wrong. This was wrong yet….he opened something inside her. Something warm. Something great…making the whole thing seems right.

She placed her hands at the back of his head, asking to deepen his kiss. But to no avail, he stopped.

Chiaki just stopped kissing her.

"GYABO!!" Chriseis startled.

* * *

Chuuiii Chiki: thanks for all your comments...hope to read more...sayonara for now... please wait for the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 5 Mozart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

hi!! Thanks for the comments…

They are all overwhelming.

Sorry if it took me a while to add this new chapter.

Feel free to say anything.

I hope to read more of your comments.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mozart

It was unpredictably a tepid morning. The warmth of the rays was swathing the entire room. The very first time Chiaki had felt the sun since he got to Lithuania.

However, it was not the blinding light or the exasperating clock that had been alarming madly that woke him up. It was his right cheek. Chiaki could barely move his head due to his swollen face.

Chiaki, bit by bit, reached for the clock to shut it down. "Argh," he achingly let out.

Yesterday was a heck of a day. He could not even believe that it all happened. And when he thought it was all completing the puzzle, the night ended with a bomb. Sure, he anticipated that something was possible to happen the moment he decided to go to Vilnius. Yet he never prepared himself for a heart attack. That everything he prayed for would be answered.

"Nodame," he mumbled as he touched his bloated cheek, definitely it was severely painful. Nevertheless, he didn't really care how dreadful he looked like or how bizarre the situation was, causing him a serious migraine.

It was all too logical and illogical.

It may seemed stupid and impossible yet at the same time probable. So, she was a lot different. She had turned quite mature and become much independent unlike before. However, behind all those signature clothes and tough attitude, she was still Nodame. His Nodame.

The thing was, he could not understand how she became Chriseis. It did not make any sense for him. How come she could not remember a single thing about him? Or else…

Could it be likely that she has amnesia?

It was probable. If that was the case, it would turn everything lucid. That she has been suffering Amnesia due to the accident. In other words, all his theories may greatly true.

That leaves him one problem. How to make her remember her past.

Sure he had seen tons of films about protagonist afflicted with amnesia. However never did he expect that he would face it as well. And judging Nodame's case, it would be tougher that it looked like. The fact that she has been suffering this for quite a while plainly stated how severe it was. Imagine, for five years she could not remember a thing about her except the piano.

_The Piano! Of Course!!_

Chiaki jumped out of the bed and hastily changed his clothes. He went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. The feeling was too oppressing causing him extreme excitement. He did not even bother to care on the swollen cheek that was becoming more reddish and bigger.

He had never felt motivated like this since the first time he conducted. The S Oke. The overwhelming joy. The warm anticipation of the result. Everything was exactly the same. Certainly, there was nervous. Nervous that it might turn out disastrously. On the other hand, the will power to do his plan was extremely high melting all away his fears.

He quickly went down to the dining room for breakfast. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning Maestro Chiaki," the servant girl smiled. " What do you prefer Maestro? Coffee or tea?"

"Espresso please," Chiaki answered as he placed two clubhouse sandwich on his plate. "Where is Chri- everybody?"

"Madam Elizabeth went out early this morning," she said.

Chiaki took a sip of his espresso. "Uhmm," he felt a bit awkward. "How a-about Chriseis?" _I bet this girl was there last night._

The servant girl stared at him for a while. She tried to stifle her laugh. "She went out early as well Maestro," she said. "She told me to give you this," she handed an ointment. "It's great for your cheek."

"Oh…yeah," Chiaki took the ointment and place it to his jacket. Apparently the whole house knew what happened last night.

About Chriseis punching him on his face. He just hoped they would not figure out the reason.

"Thanks," Chiaki smiled.

The servant was obviously attracted to him. She was blushing so much her face was as red as a tomato. "Uhmm…Maestro?"

"Yes?" he turned to her.

"Are y-you a-alright n-now? You…l-look…uhmm…terrible…"

Chiaki grinned, "I am alright, thanks," he was about to send her out when a bright idea came up to his mind. "Hey! What's your name?"

The servant was too shocked she gawked for a couple of minutes, "Pardon?"

"What's your name?" he repeated.

"A-Adelaine," she stammered.

Chiaki stared at her intently, "How much do you know Chriseis?"

"Excuse me?" Adelaine asked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well..i'm just curious that's all," it was pretty much hard to lie at the moment so he told the truth.

"I've only been working here for a year," she explained. "And Lady Sef has always been out of the country. Honestly, this is the first time I've met her."

Chiaki found the answer truthful. "So you really have no idea about her?" he was still hoping that she could give him another hint. "Like who her real father is?"

Adelaine was horrified, "Maestro! How could you ask something like that!! Of course she is the only daughter of Professor McClelland!" she startled.

Chiaki smirked, "Right!" he chuckled sarcastically. "Are you blind? They look totally different! Can you explain why Chriseis looks Japanese?"

Adelaine immediately defended the professor, "Well Lady Sef looks like her mother! Mistress Sayuri."

"What are you saying?"

"Mistress Sayuri McClelland. Well she is not around anymore. She died five years ago. The time Lady Sef's ailment got worse. She was even in a comatose for two months. However she has always been sick so that's the reason why she was often out of the country since she was only kid."

This time Chiaki was the one who gaped. _What the heck is going on?_ He felt his temple twinge. _Mother? Death? Who the hell come up with that story!! It's lunatic._

"Is there something wrong?" she noticed him held his head. "Do you need some aspirin?"

Chiaki shook his head, "No I'm fine. You can go back to your errands. Thanks by the way." He smiled.

* * *

The following days were even way disastrous than he reckoned. Chiaki intended to talk to Adelaine again yet she seemed to be aloof now. It seemed that someone silent her. She was so transparent; he could clearly see everything about her.

Lizzie had not come as well. The frustration was torturing him like hell. He knew she was part of this "story". And she was the only one who knew where the professor was staying.

And for Chriseis, there was no point of asking her. It was palpable that she was the victim. She has been suffering amnesia and all she knew about herself was a bunch of lies. Stories that were well-crafted by the professor.

It was infuriating. How he used his Nodame. Probably, the professor was flabbergasted by Nodame's music. She was a piano prodigy. And that fact made the old man greedy to have her. Instead of helping her recover, he planted false seeds into Nodame's lost memory.

And the result, Nodame was completely brainwashed as Chriseis.

He felt enrage. When everything was becoming patent, she just disappeared. It has been days since last time Chiaki saw her. It was on their Orchestra meeting. That was the day he gave them the piece.

"Mozart Piano Concert 18 in B flat Major ," Chriseis uttered. "Why such a fanciful piece, Maestro?"

There was no irritation or fury in her tone. It seemed like the days burned that incident in her mind.

"Mozart is a genius and one of the astounding composers of all time. His pieces showcase exuberant glee to everyone. Is there something wrong with him?" Chiaki asked.

"You see… it's not about him…" Chriseis clearly stated. "It's out of the character."

"Out of what?" Chiaki was totally clueless on what she was implying.

The other members were astounded by the straight forward statement of Chriseis. Some were gasping while majority were giggling. Chiaki was not sure what the giggles are for. If it was about the incident last time or the question she was asking.

"Out of your character," Chriseis explained. "I thought you'd picked Rachmaninov, Beethoven, or Haydn."

Chiaki nodded. "My real pick was Beethoven however I decided to do something different."

"But I've never done Mozart," Chriseis said. There was a small tint of objection in her voice.

"So am I," Chiaki saw that coming. Professor McClelland was much of a Haydn and Brahms. Though he does adore Mozart, he would probably let her use her talent on Chopin, Schumann, Liszt, and Stravinsky. Composers with harder and stronger pieces. Music that were often used in competitions.

"Why not do Rachmaninov Piano Concert 1?" Chriseis suggested. "Or how about Fur Elise? Beethoven is more of your personality. I don't think it's possible for you to understand Mozart's whimsical music no matter how great you are."

Chiaki frowned, "How sure are you?"

"People will hardly believe the joy because of your aura. Come on! You're the Demon Maestro!"

"What!?!" Chiaki growled. _Calm yourself Chiaki!! Don't fall to her childish acts!! I have to admit that before I wished her to become mature and confident but this is too much!!_

"I don't want to offend you but that's the reality. You cannot do everything. And besides, this is also your first time."

"My first time after more than a decade," Chiaki cleared. "I once played Mozart for two pianos when I was still in college. And trust me, that piece changed my entire outlook of life and music."

"He played a M-Mozart?" Chiaki heard the concertmaster startled. The buzz and the chuckles grew louder. A mixture of intrigue and shock of how the demon maestro played the refreshing piece of Mozart.

Chriseis look intently at him for a while, scrutinizing him as if she could see right through him. "I'll try my best for this concert, Maestro. It's very intriguing how you did it. Mozart for two pianos? Such a fanciful piece. I bet your partner was great. He has to be, for him to bring you closer to Mozart. He must be a prodigy."

Chiaki chuckled a little "Well… she's… hard to describe. She's too unpredictable. But yeah… she is a prodigy." He tried to suppress his laugh. It was hilarious to hear Nodame talking about herself like that. Calling herself a prodigy. _Right a prodigy….a weird pervert piano prodigy._

_If she only knew she was my partner_. Chiaki whispered to himself. Those made him bring back to his memories. Their first piano duet. It was still fresh in his mind as though it only happened yesterday.

The piece that opened his mind to a different world of music. A place where possibilities were real and fears did not exist. That all he had to do was to be himself.

Mozart. The genius that brought them together. The first time they played music together. This time, he had to agree to Nodame. Mozart was not his personality. He was more of Beethoven.

Though he respected Mozart as a musical genius, it was a bit difficult for him to connect with his pieces. Definitely, he could play it perfectly. Note per note. Nonetheless, the often feedback about him was, they could hardly feel Mozart in him. They could not sense any excitement and happiness in his aura.

For some reason, it was a surprise how amazing their piece turned out. The perfectionist together with the carefree weird prodigy. The music she had was flabbergasting he could not help but be drawn on her more.

That was the first time he felt Mozart. The happiness of playing music. The exuberant joy of sharing his emotions through piano. He realized that there was a lot more in music. How it could affect and change ones aura.

And this was his first plan. Nodame is a Mozart.

He hoped high above that it would turn out just as he had arranged. The professor could not just lock Mozart in her spirit. She may have forgotten it though by heart, she was the only person he knew that could play and understand Mozart the best.

Unfortunately, that was the last time they talked. After that he had never seen her again. It was very ironic to think that her room was just beside his and he hardly saw her.

Moreover, the mansion was extremely huge. They might probably need a phone to contact each other. It was vexing. They were living under one roof and they barely meet.

* * *

The next day, Chiaki woke up feeling quite strange. There was something wrong. It was all over the atmosphere.

"Ten O' Clock?" Chiaki stared at the digital clock beside his bed. "How come…" He had only slept for five hours because he was busy studying the score.

He gradually got up and freshened up. He was thinking on finishing his work this morning when he felt his stomach rumble. He then decided to down and get something to eat.

As he went down the stairs, the more he felt weirder. _How come it's….too quiet…_

Technically, the place was enormous so it needed a lot of servant. People who were scattered around to maintain the cleanliness and orderliness of the mansion.

However, he had not seen even a single soul around. Normally they would wake him up around nine to have breakfast. But it was already past ten. _What's going on?_

As he entered the dining room, he noticed something awful. He smelled something was burning. He swiftly ran to the kitchen to see what was on fire. Then he heard someone inside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" Chiaki exclaimed as he barged in. "Are you planning to burn as all!!"

"Gyaah!!" Chriseis startled

"Noda- Chriseis, what are you doing here?" Chiaki walked towards her.

"Cooking…"

Chiaki frowned, "Cooking?! Can't you see it's already burning?"

"Well I…"

Chiaki could not help but laugh. He remembered the first time she cooked for him. Horse mackerel with mayonnaise. However it was more of a charcoal because it was burned so much even a dog couldn't eat.

Chriseis glared, "Excuse me for not being a great cook! That's why I chose to be a pianist!" she pouted.

Chiaki stopped and cleared his voice. However he could not suppress his smile seeing that familiar pout he loved. "Sorry," he sighed. "Where are they? Why are you cooking?"

Chriseis shook down her head. "I don't know," she murmured. "I've search everywhere but I can't find them. I was extremely hungry but I don't know how to cook," she cried.

"Wait…what do you mean…you can't find them?"

Chriseis fiercely glared at him, " What do you mean by that?! This is your plan isn't it? You even locked all the damn doors!! How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Chiaki gawked, shock was written all over his face, " I don't know what you're saying…. I SWEAR!!"

"Oh my god!!" Chriseis screamed. "Don't tell me…today is…oh my I fail to remember that today is….!!"

"What?"

"Oh No!! I think they forgot that we're still here!! They stuck us here all alone!!" Chriseis cried.

* * *

Well the next chapters might also take some time… hope you'll still stick around… thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6 Lamentation

Chuuiii chiki: hello! Minna-san!! I'm back. Sorry if I made you wait again. I tried to type this chapter right after I made this nevertheless I was so busy at school. I would like to thank everyone who loves my work. ^_^

Thank you very much for continue giving me reviews. I hope you won't kill me after reading this new chapter. I don't even know what got into my mind by turning it this way. The truth is I have finished almost three chapters but I'll upload them later on. I want to see how you will react on this one first. ^_^

I know some of you are making conclusions on how my fanfic will end however I haven't really started the true conflict yet. This is just only the beginning of the real thing.

I hope that you'll be more patient. Thank you! Hope that you'll enjoy reading this.

* * *

Chapter 6 Lamentation

Chiaki kept fighting against himself. As he gazed at her, a war started inside him. A battle between his sanity against his desire. As he heard her voice. Every fiber of his body shivered. His heart was pounding like hell. The more she got closer, the more he felt insane.

His mind kept on insisting to remain calm. To act cool and stay normal. He had to if he doesn't want to create another scene. Yet the desire and longing he had was vast. He wanted to grab this opportunity to hold her once more. They were all alone in this mansion. ALONE. So how was he going to stop himself from pulling her close, holding her in his arms and feeling her lips against his?

He was in deep thinking when he heard it again.

"Mukya!"

Chiaki abruptly took and check her hand if she was alright. Then he got some ice and wrapped it in towel. After that he placed it to her reddish hand that was starting to swell.

"Feeling alright now?" he anxiously asked looking straightly at her. "You should be more careful! For Pete's sake! You are thirty two years old!!"

Chriseis snatched her hand from his grip. "I-Im fine. You don't have to scold me or anything." The intimacy they had was too much. He was so close making her feel uneasy. "And will you move away from m-me," she stammered.

'I'm just inspecting if you're alright." Chiaki cleared his throat. " Could you just wait outside and let me do the cooking." He stated. "You're worse than a ten year old."

"What!" Chriseis burst out. "I'd rather eat this "CHARCOAL" or die in hunger than take your food. Who knows what you might put in it!" she puted. "You might put sedatives and make me sleep and… then… take advantage of my vulnerability!!!" she cried as she crossed her arms together to shield herself from his possible actions.

Chiaki gawked, "What!?! Take advantage of you're what?!" _Vulnerability!!_ He scrutinized her from head to toe with a blank reaction to repress his emotions.

"What are you doing-"

Chiaki cut off everything she was about to say. He grabbed her then hauled her like a sack of rice. The excitement was pushing him to madness. A grin suddenly drew out on his face.

"PERVERT!! Put me down!! PERVERT!!" Chriseis kept hitting his back. She tried to let go but he even tighten his hold. "PUT ME DOWN!! Where are you taking me?!"

"I'll put you down soon! So will you please shut up!" Chiaki ordered.

However before they could even reach the dining table, Chriseis kicked him in his stomach. Chiaki groaned in pain. " WHAT THE-!" he crumpled on the floor. "Noda- Chriseis!" he growled as he tried to stand.

"Hmpf!" Chriseis smirked. "You deserve-"

Chiaki rapidly pulled her and frantically thrust an apple on her mouth to shut her down. "That will do for a while. Now sit here and wait. "he commanded as he forcefully sat her on the chair.

Chriseis removed the apple and attempted to hit her using her shoes but Chiaki was brisk enough to grasp her wrist. And with a second, he sealed her with an abrupt kiss.

That was his initial plan. Nevertheless, the feeling of her soft lips on his was enough to drive him crazier. He cupped her nape to intensify the kiss but she seemed to wake up to her senses faster. She propelled from him and smacked his head before he could even move.

"GYABO! What are you doing!?!" Chriseis exclaimed as she catch her normal breathing. Her face was totally flushed after that long deep kiss that they shared earlier.

Chiaki stood and raked his hair with his fingers. As he moved closer, he saw her jumped backwards. Seeing her run away from him was unbearable. "Don't…please…" he pleaded. "Don't run…"

Chriseis stared back at him. Her heart swelled as she saw pain crossed in his handsome face. Suddenly she felt an awkward emotion she had never felt for years. She wanted to caress him. To touch his worrying face. To ask why he suddenly changed. And why… why he was in severe pain?

"Shinichi…" she whispered.

"You… y-you said… m-my name…" Chiaki couldn't believe it. _Nodame actually said my name! it was exactly the same as it was five years ago!_

" I…I'm sorry… It was disrespectful to call you that. I'm sorry Maestro-"

Chiaki brushed her hair like a cat. He lowered his face and stared at her with a mischievous grin. " From now on call me Shinichi. Now will you please let me do the cooking? We're both hungry and I'm better than you in the kitchen. So can you trust me?" he softly stroked her cheeks. "I wont put any sedatives on the food. And besides… I don't have to…" he teased. "I could easily get it from you..you know. And this is the exchange from the payment you gave me earlier."

"Payment?"

Chiaki moved his face closer to her and whispered something on her.

Chriseis face turned red. "Why you!" she yelled as she felt the sudden rush of blood on her cheeks.

"Don't worry… I'm still accepting tips…"

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing now?" Prof. McClelland grinned as he gazed at the photo in his table.

Lizzie took a deep breath, "Maestro, this is lunatic! Don't you think you're pushing them too much?!"

"We don't have any choice!" Prof. McClelland looked at her. "The kid is stubborn! That's why the minute I figured it out…. I knew I have to make an action!"

"Professor! I think leaving those two isn't a good idea!" Lizzie worriedly uttered. "Isnt the concert enough plus you've made him stay at the house. I thought you said you won't rush things! You're torturing them!"

"Lizzie…I'm getting bored watching them. What are you waiting?! A miracle?! We've been waiting for so long! I don't really want to interfere so this is the last time I'll do this."

"Professor…" Lizzie gaped, "I wonder what you are up to. If you really want to get through this… why don't you just day it to them. Tell him about what's happening! The truth always hurt . he's an intelligent man. I bet he would understand this. You're just making him suffer even more."

"If that's what he has to feel. Lizzie, words are not enough to describe their situation. Even if I tell him that I think nothing will change. They had to feel this game! If they have to feel pain just to make them see the truth… then it will be better."

Lizzie furiously stood, "What! So this…to you… is like a game!?! You've been playing with their emotions?! You want to see who will get hurt first? Who will give up? Who will win in the end?"

Prof. McClelland let out a deep sigh. "Partly yes… and I've never been excited like this."

"PROFESSOR!" Lizzie screamed in horror. "When have you started to be like this!?! They are too naïve to be used in this game that you want! Why?"

"Everythings fine…" Prof. McClelland calmly took the photo like he was actually talking to it. "Darling…soon he will figure this out,"he muttered. " But… I won't let anyone take my happiness." Then he grinned and stared back at Lizzie. " Don't worry too much. I've done my part. Now I'll just wait for him to come to my doorsteps. I bet that won't take long."

"Professor…"Lizzie let her tears flow. "I… Love her…so… much…She's my everything. She's like my daughter. Please… I don't want her to get hurt."

For a spinster, Lizzie was better than any other mother. She has been taking care of his family ever since his wife passed away. He was deeply grateful for having her by his side. For loving them, he would do everything just to repay her for all her sacrifices. Nevertheless he felt terrible for he couldn't assure to give her the only thing she asked of him.

_"I'm sorry Lizzie…but I can't let her go.."_

_

* * *

  
_

Chiaki watched her eat the food he prepared." _Why do I feel this! It's insane! Whenever we're close… I feel awkward! As if I'm…I'm a maniac!"_ he shook his head feeling guilty. Just as he looked at her, he seemed feverish. He couldn't stop the years of desire he has to emerge. And earlier he lost it again. he almost ravish her is she didn't do that.

_This is definitely out of my character! _ He scolded himself. _So what if she is a lot beautiful than before. So what if she is slimmer…and her body… has fully grown mature…and….Darn it! I did it again!! I'm acting like that old Streseman! _He yelled out in silence. He was acting like a pathetic pervert.

"Are you alright Shinichi?!" Chriseis noticed Chiaki's peculiar behavior. " Your Merengue Elle Brocolli is superb!" he honestly uttered. "You're right… you are a genius in kitchen!" she complimented. "Can you cook for me some other time?"

"S-sure" Chiaki quivered as he stifled his erupting longing for her. _Damn it Chiaki!_ _Get a hold of yourself! Remember, she's sick! She has amnesia!_

If there is something he regretted in his entire life that is none other than not telling his true feelings towards her. Although he did several erratic things for her, there was always a string that was pulling him back not to give in to her so much. And even at the last moment that they were together, he held back in uttering those words to her.

I love you.

Three words that he had never for once told her. Though she may look stupid, she has always been straightforward in telling and expressing her true feelings towards him. On the other hand, he didn't know how to react on her confessions. He always treated those like jokes.

Nevertheless, he knew deep in him that he has a strong feeling towards her. Deep inside him, he knew she has been a part of his life. A very big part of his whole being.

Nodame was not the problem. No matter how weird she was, that didn't stop him from loving her even more. The hindrance was he, himself.

He was frightened that he might not be able to make her happy. Nodame, despite of her perverseness, was still innocent and vulnerable. She was like a kid who was lost and searching for a home. She had gone through a lot of hardships and he didn't want her to suffer more.

Even before he asked her for marriage, he still doubted his abilities. What if he was a failure? What if he might be the reason if their marriage didn't work out? What if he wouldn't be the husband and father she expected him to be?

What if....

_What if I became like my father?_

He couldn't afford to see Nodame and their kids to live in a life filled with sorrow. A life of emptiness and pain. In short, he didn't want her to suffer a life that he and his mother had.

When the accident happened, reality struck him. He realized what he had done to Nodame. How he regretted every single moment he wasted. Every single time that he pulled back on telling those words. He realized what a bastard he was. For not cherishing the most precious person in his life.

The day of her departure, he saw a deep despondency in her eyes. She didn't even speak a word to him while they were having breakfast. Through the years that they have been together, it was the first time he saw that look in her face. Deep pain, extreme anxiety and indescribable sorrow. He couldn't understand why she was having those kinds of emotions. It was just another competition. She had gone through a lot of these but why did she have to feel that way.

He asked her if she was feeling alright. It was fine for him to accompany her since travelling was not an issue anymore. If she would feel better if he watch the preliminaries. However she insisted that he would stay in Paris. She wanted to do it on her on, that was what she said to him. She told him that she was just a little nervous that was all.

However, there was certainly something going in her head. He noticed how she vehemently didn't want him to go. It was absolutely strange. He asked once more if she was fine and if something happened to her that caused her to act peculiar. Nevertheless she remained silent. Then after a while, she looked down and told her that she was perfectly fine. That there was nothing wrong with her.

An obvious lie.

It was palpable that she was lying. Always lying. And he hated it whenever she does that because that means she was grieving on something terrible.

_I'll definitely figure that one when she returned._

But she never returned.

And now facing her once more was enough for him to change his entire self. Everyone knows how much he wished to see her again. All those years, he prayed that she would return home to him. And when that happened, he swore he would never pull back.

That is why no matter how she pushed him, he would not waver. He had endured tremendous sober when he thought he lost her. He couldn't go through a life like that again. Perhaps fate is challenging his feeling for her again. Time failed to win against him. Hope gave him enough reason to keep on fighting. So for years instead of accepting her death, his love just continued to grow. As time passed by, his feelings have become much stronger.

Nodame only lost her memory but not her heart. He was not dumb to not notice how she flickers whenever their together. The sudden rush of blood on her cheeks everytime he tries to get close. The way she stared at him with the same longing he was having. And of course, how she reacts on his kisses. Yes she wavers but that was only at start. Because deep inside her, she knew his kisses. Lately, she was kissing him back the same way like before.

"I hope they will bring us some homemade cookies," Chriseis uttered. "Too bad we didn't come with them! Chiaki you would certainly love it!"

Chiaki started eating his meal, "Where are they?"

Chriseis poured their glasses some wine, " Here." She handed on to Chiaki. "They are at north. It's Nana Heleene's Birthday. She was the head servant before," she clarified.

"And they left this place with no one! If we were not locked here, this entire mansion would be empty!"

Chriseis sipped a bit her wine, "Relax, this place may look ancient but it is fully equipped with the state of the art security system."

"So why don't you just break in the code so we could both get out of this place?"

"I can't"

"Why?"

Chriseis stared at him, "I just can't. Besides I have always live my life in London. I'm not really familiar with everything here you know!"

Chiaki decided not push her. She was obviously pissed at that moment. "So they forgot that there are still two people inside this house?"

"I have to admit, it was also my fault." Chriseis finished her wine and reached the bottle for her second round but Chiaki snatched it immediately.

"You shouldn't drink too much" Chiaki told her and handed the picher of mango juice.

Chriseis didn't complain. "I told them I'll be staying at my friends house but something came up so I decided to return home. How about you?"

"Well I studied the piece we'll be playing. I stayed all night at the second music library."

Chriseis nodded, "So when they checked your room, they didn't see you." She smiled

"I guess that's what happened." Chiaki agreed. He felt light. Although the desire was still there, he was glad that somehow Nodame was opening herself to him. She might not notice it but the little gestures that she was showing was enough to make him more determine to do everything. It didn't matter how long it would take as long as she will always be with him.

­

* * *

Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan

7:30 PM

The same day.

Noda Residence

"Yuuko!! What are you doing?! What took you so long?" Grandma shouted as she placed the pot of nabe in the middle of their kotatsu. "Everything is set."

Yuuko swiftly ran, in her hand were a bag of groceries," Here are the additional ingredients that I forgot to buy earlier. Sorry if I'm late" she gasped for air.

"Okaasan, you should get ready," her son took the bag from her. "You should not run anymore. You're not getting any younger. She'll get mad if she heard this."

"Have they arrived?" Yuuko nervously asked. She was extremely excited. She has been dreaming of this day for several years. "I have made a new dress for her."

Grand ma smiled," I know you're excited. Everyone has been waiting for this day to come."

Suddenly her son came in rushing,"Okaasan I think they're here."

Yuuko felt her heart pounded with joy. She briskly ran towards the door. Tears raced down her face. She could help but cry because of the happiness she was moment she was longing is finally here.

"Okaasan…. Tadai-ma"

Yuuko welcomed her with a warm smile. "Okaeri…."then she ran towards the girl with a short hair with open arms.

* * *

Chuuiii chiki: ^_^ So who is Nodame? hmmmnnnn I'll let you think about it.

Watch out for the next chapters…. A lot of things will happen… Chiaki.... Chriseis... Nodame...Professor... and wait.... there will be new characters in the following chapters. Rui will also take part in my story why and how? well you will have to wait.

i'm going crazy on how i will finish this but .... there is definitely a shocking truth to be revealed. it's not just about her death but a lot more.

since i've finished the next three chapter.. i'll reveal the next one.

Chapter seven: Elude

please watch out for it!

thanks and hope you'll continue to review my work.


	8. Chapter 7 Elude

chuuiii chiki: i don't own anything...

chapter 7: elude

Standing. Sitting. Walking. Then back to the chair. Then standing. Then walking.

"I'll just call them to return. I'm sure they'll rush once they know about it." Chiaki sighed before reaching for his phone from his pocket.

Chriseis suddenly stopped then turned to Chiaki. For a while she simply stood while watching him dialed their head butler's number.

She let go of a deep sigh before walking towards him. "No need for that," she held his phone. "They are probably in the mountains now. I don't want to be a nuisance to anyone because of this situation, "she finally decided.

Chiaki stared at her for a minute "Are you sure?" he asked. "I am asking you because I don't want to be accused as a molester tomorrow," he seriously stated. After their last encounter, he could not even imagine what the people will think if anything happens badly.

It was far from a joke but Chriseis finally busted "Don't worry I'm sure. I am not going to make any scandalous actions," she tapped his shoulder. "But that is if you behave yourself too, "she smiled.

Chiaki felt he was hallucinating at that time. It was the first time she heard her laugh and to see her smile at him. Her laugh and smile remained the same five years ago. It felt like déjà vu or something.

The day went pretty good however it was not exactly what Chiaki desired. They ate breakfast and lunch together. Then afterwards they separately did their work. Around 4 in the afternoon while he was in the balcony, Chriseis surprised her with a visit. He thought it was a great chance but much to his dismay she only came to ask him about the concert.

Music that was all they did and talk about. He could not even start a conversation anything about her life. He wanted to start his investigation as soon as possible yet she was great on avoiding that topic.

"_But at least you are now talking with her. That's better than nothing right?" _he tried to comfort himself.

Seven o'clock in the evening. Dinner time.

Chiaki simply watched Chriseis ate dinner. _"She is still my Nodame right? She looks the same. Sort of act the same but staring at her now I felt like she is a different person"_

Unlike Nodame's behavior on food, Chriseis is modest and well mannered. Looking at her was creating flash backs from his memory. Honestly he insisted to make this dish because this is actually the first food he cooked for her.

It seemed like it was only yesterday because he still completely remembers everything about that day. How disgusting Nodame's room was. How exhausting it was for him to clean her place. How he saved himself from Nodame's horrendous cooking. And how he felt everything was worth it when Nodame praised how delicious the meal was.

"_I know it is only a wishful thinking but I thought by cooking this you might somehow remember me…even through your stomach," he console himself. "I never like watching dramas because I find their plots ridiculous. Yet looking at our situation, this is more like a movie…I feel like a sick pathetic love-struck lover. I could even say it's out of my character but what can I do? I can't just let go of her. It's not even her piano who is making me stay and do all this things. _

_It is her. _

"Chiaki…" she muttered. "The dinner was amazing."

"Of c-course," he stammered. He was still in his own thoughts when she spoke.

"You can be a chef if ever you retire from music," she complemented as she sipped for a glass of red wine.

He noticed how her cheeks burned red. It was adorable however he knew she was almost at her limit. "I think you should not finish that anymore. You're drunk," he advised. He stood and started to clear the table when she suddenly walked towards him then caressed his hair making him shiver.

Chriseis smirked, "You don't have to worry about me my dear….sh-shinichi-kun" she softly muttered behind his ear before she passing out.

He didn't know what to do at that particular moment. She was not just in front of him nor just talking with him. She was with him. In his arms.

Her soft warmth was making him feverish. Was it even right for him to feel that? Probably but it was not the right time for that. Definitely.

He carefully carried her and placed her in a near living room. Then he went back to the dining room to clean up the place. When he returned to living room, she was not in the room. Then something happened. Something unexpected.

He started hearing a piece he never thought he would hear again.

"Beethoven piano sonata….pathetic" he cried. Then he ran towards the room where the music came from.

"Nodame…."he whispered. Hot tears racing down his face. Then when he reached the door, he felt his entire body shivered.

He slowly opened the door making him unnoticeable. He simply stood there watching her closely as she caressed the piano creating the most enchanting music he was longing for.

When the piece ended, he could not help but muttered her name.

"Chi-chiaki… how long have y-you been the-there?"

With giant steps, he leaped towards her catching her right in time before she fell on the floor. "You should be more careful Nodame…I mean…"

"Shhsss" she placed her finger on his lips. " It's okay for you to call me that…"

He simply stared at her then carefully held her close. "You're drunk. Come on I'll bring you to your room Chriseis.."

She held him tightly pressing her warm body towards him. "I told you don't call me that…you don't have to call me that because…. Because I am… I am Nodame…."she whispered.

* * *

chuuiii chiki: first i apologize for the SUPER AS IN SUPER LATE update. i have been quite busy after graduation and work and so yup it took me so long for this chapter. second i was so caught up with work that i lost my momentum of the story. i felt like i had to change this chapter prior to what i did before. anyways i hope that you would still like this one.

forgive the grammar since this is only a rough draft. i felt like i have to post it right now. ^_^

i promise to update sooner...

thanks ^_^


	9. Chapter 8 A piece for two pianos

I don't own any characters.

Chapter 8. A piece for two pianos

"Nodame.." Chiaki sighed as he stared blankly in the space.

"One espresso for Mr. Chiaki," the waitress smiled as she placed the cup on Chiaki's table.

It was quarter to 10 in the evening. The wind is even a huge torture for everyone who was walking in the streets. People were wearing multiple clothes yet the fabric was still not enough to protect them from the sharp pins of the cold breeze.

Suddenly, Chiaki's phone rang. He took out his phone from his pocket but stared at it for a while before picking it up. "Yes?"

"Chiaki, are you still around? I went to your office right after the rehearsal but you're not there."

Chiaki felt the throbbing of his heart that he had to calm himself down before speaking, "I went out. I just want to get some fresh air."

"Alright. Well, I understand. Sorry to… to bother you, bye."

"No it's okay. Bye… Chriseis." Chiaki took a deep breath before uttering her name.

After that call, he took a sip of the coffee that was not so hot anymore. "What the heck am I doing?" he asked himself. "I don't know exactly what is going on? Who is she? Really? Can somebody clear this matter for me?"

"_I am Nodame….." Chriseis murmured before passing out again._

_Chiaki slowly raised her. Although he was holding her tightly, he could feel his nerves trembling. He wanted to ask her again but it seemed like she was completely sleeping. _

"_Nodame…" Chiaki whispered._

_Chriseis didn't say a word but simply nodded to him. Then she pulled herself up to him almost touching his face. Chiaki shivered again as he felt her warm breath on her neck. _

_Chiaki gulped, "I… missed… you so much". His eyes started to swell as they reached her room. Then, he carefully laid her on the bed as he kissed her forehead goodnight. But to his surprise, Chriseis pulled him down and touched his face gently._

"_Don't tell me that's how you will kiss be goodnight?" she said huskily._

_Chiaki gawked, "What the heck is she trying to do? Sure I want to kiss her right now but she… she's drank and…another thing… I can't trust myself at this moment" he argued to himself._

"_Nodame…."_

"_Hmmm…." Chriseis murmured again._

_It was definitely torturing Chiaki. He could feel the muscles in his face quivered. "Is this right?" he asked to himself. "I have been battling with myself the whole day. I do want to but is this right? Sure she is Nodame. And now that she has confirmed it, shouldn't I be glad? However she's drank and I haven't cleared this whole thing out. In addition, it feels like something isn't right"_

_But all of these thoughts vanished when she gently placed her finger on top of his lips then stared straight on his eyes. Longing, deep longing, that's what they both have on their eyes._

_Without a second to loose, Chiaki reached for her and tasted every corner of her lips. The sweetness of the wine made him hungry for more. It was completely intoxicating. The passion he has was answered when she kissed him back with equal desire._

_Chiaki left her lips then started kissing the bridge of her nose, the counters of her face and then trailed down her neck. He felt her hands gently stroking his hair as he started running his hands all over her._

_He wanted to laugh at himself at that moment because he could feel his body trembling. Every nerve of his was quivering as though it was their first time. "Well, it has been five years" he even joked to himself._

_That night, no heater was needed for the feelings they have was too much to handle. Buckets of sweat were dripping down his forehead. Then he moved up and found her lips again as she pulled him even closer. Their kiss was too intense like they were trying to fill the lost years. _

"_Shi…shinichi-kun" she whispered between the kisses. "I… love… y-you"_

_And at that point, Chiaki knew she was indeed his Nodame. He broke the kiss for a while and took of his shirt. Afterwards, he lowered himself then gently framed her face with his hands. He softly patted a kiss on her lips, "Nodame… I love you so much"_

* * *

_His entire body was aching but Chiaki felt great inside. A huge smile painted on his face as he reached for Nodame. Unfortunately, he was already alone in the bed when the sun rose._

_He immediately got up and looked around, but no sign of Nodame was found. He was slightly upset because he was looking forward on this morning. Waking up with Nodame on his side._

_He started putting back on his clothes. It was already half passed 9 so probably the servants were back at that time. After that, he examined her room for a while. It was surprisingly neat which something he would never expect from her. _

_The room was painted white. On the other hand, the rest of the furniture was black. Aside from the color, the style of the room is modern and minimal, a total contradiction with the grand elegant design of the mansion. There were also a lot of books in the right side of the room, just beside the piano. However, what caught his attention were the shelves on the other side of the room._

_Pictures. He felt his spine tingled as he looked each photo frame. One was a picture of a kid's 8th birthday. Another was a kid riding a bicycle. The next one was a kid blowing bubbles with her mom on a summer day. Then there's a picture of a kid on a wheelchair together with her parents on her side. _

_Each photo. One by one. All of them are photos of a red head girl. _

_The shelves have cabinets on the lower part. Under the photos were piles of videos. These videos were labeled by dates. Out of curiosity, he took a few and brought it to his room. With shaking hands, he watched it using the player on his room._

"_Hi! Today is a special day for me. You know why? Hmnn…. well today is my dad's birthday so I need to prepare something for him. I'm thinking of playing his favorite piano piece. The piece that made him love my mom, Beethoven piano sonata pathetique," A cheerful smile painted on her lips yet a deep sorrow mirrored in her eyes._

_He moved closer on the screen to examine the girl on the video. As he stared at her, he recalled his conversation with one of the servants, Adelaine._

_**"Mistress Sayuri McClelland. Well she is not around anymore. She died five years ago. The time Lady Sef's ailment got worse. She was even in a comatose for two months. However she has always been sick so that's the reason why she was often out of the country since she was only kid."**_

_The girl on the video carefully brought the camera and went to the balcony, "Aside from that, what else should I give him?" she pouted. _

_On the background, a voice of a lady suddenly came in. "Lady Sef, it's time for your medicine."_

_The girl smiled on the camera again before responding to the lady, "Okay Nurse Marie." Afterwards she turned of the camera._

_Lady Sef? The name of the girl in the video is Chriseis. But more importantly, although she was sick on the video, she shockingly resembles the girl she just slept with._

_Nodame._

_He felt his brain exploded. "What is going on? Who is this girl? If there is really a Chriseis existing then who was the one I spent the night with? Is she really Nodame or this girl on the video?"_

_Right after that, he turned off the video and went straight out._

"_Nodame!" he shouted. "Nodame!"_

_A servant came rushing to him, "Maestro Chiaki, good morning, is there anything I could do for you?"_

"_Where is Nodame?" he asked directly._

"_Nodame? Who is that?"_

"_I mean Chriseis? Where is Chriseis?" he repeated with irritation._

"_I'm sorry Maestro but Lady Sef went out early this morning. I don't know where she is right now."_

"_What?" he let out a sigh. "Alright. I understand. Just tell me when she returned."_

Unfortunately, she never returned that day. In fact, she never showed up until this day. That means it has been 5 days since that incident happened.

When he saw her on the rehearsal, he wanted to confront her. But his multiple questions just made him feel worse. "I thought everything will be fine after that night. I guess it just made everything more complicated."

Chiaki took out another cigarette stick. The weather was really depressingly cold and the coffee he ordered was no use. As he lighted his cigarette, he stared at the old lady across the street. Somehow that lady's back look familiar.

He tried to recognize the lady. Fortunately, she suspiciously turned left and right before entering the building. That gave him a chance to see her face.

"Elizabeth?" he exclaimed.

"_Of course! Without Professor, she is the next one who can answer me," _Chiaki, left the bill on the table and swiftly run to follow Lizzie.

He could hear his heart drumming as he chased her. Good thing was, the building was an ordinary hotel. No special security.

When he reached the room she entered, he took a long deep breath before knocking. He tried to knock again but still no one answered.

He was about to knock the door for the third time when he heard a voice.

"Must be the room service. Just a second."

As the door opened, he simply gawked to the person in front of him.

"Pro… Professor? What are you doing here?" Chiaki exclaimed.

* * *

hi everyone! please spare my grammar. this is a rough draft. thanks for the comments. hope you'll enjoy this one. ^_^


	10. Chapter 9 A very long night

Chuuii- i don't own chiaki and nodame

Chapter 9 A very long night

The room was definitely something you would never expect Professor would stay. It was way too simple and old for his taste. _"Why does he have to stay here when he has a huge mansion just around?"_ Chiaki wondered.

Some parts of the wall paper were already sticking out. The single bed placed near the window was too shabby while the covers were too old that you barely can describe the prints. In addition, the heater seemed to be broken because he was still shivering. The only good thing about the room was it has a little kitchen so Professor could sill cook.

Chiaki continued scanning the room while waiting for the Professor to return. The Professor left him for a while as he needed to talk to Lizzie regarding his appearance. _Of course, he had too. But why? Why is he doing this?_ Several questions just popped on his head one by one.

It has been almost 30 minutes and there was still no sign of the professor or Lizzie. _Have I really disturbed them that they had to talk this long?_ Chiaki was about to stand from his seat when the professor and Lindsay finally went out of the kitchen.

"I'll handle this. You don't have to worry," professor spoke to Lizzie.

Lizzie fetched her coat then looked at Chiaki first before she stared back to the professor, "I hope you'll tell him all. After everything he had been through." Then she slowly walked towards Chiaki and held his both hands. "Please listen to him carefully and don't misjudge us. You're a good person Chiaki and I'm glad I was able to know you better." She bid them farewell and went out.

With Lizzie gone, the atmosphere even got denser. Chiaki decided to return to his seat. He took a deep breath, looked up to the ceiling and then gazed back at the professor who seemed to be busy preparing some coffee.

"Professor..." Chiaki muttered. The professor seemed to disregard him and continued what he was doing so Chiaki decided to wait until he was finished.

After a few minutes, the professor finally walked towards him with 2 cups of coffee on his hands. "Nice to meet you again, Chiaki. How have you been? How's the rehearsal going on? Are they good? I can't-"

"Who is she?" Chiaki cut. "Who is Chriseis and why are you here?"

"You've always been so straight forward that you haven't even tried the coffee I made" the professor sighed.

"Professor, I'm..."

"That's why I've always admire you. You're not fake." The professor continued.

Chiaki raised his cup and took a sip of the coffee that was surprisingly good. "Thank you."

The professor slowly sat in front of Chiaki and stared at him for a while. "Chriseis. You're asking who is Chriseis? What do you think?"

"Why are you returning my question?"

"Do you believe she's Megumi?"

Chiaki gawked, "How did…"

"Chiaki, I know a lot of things about you. That's why I trust you so much"

Chiaki simply looked at him and uttered nothing.

"She's Megumi." professor stared at him directly "But she's also Chriseis."

"What?" Chiaki confusedly asked. "I don't understand."

"You want to know the truth and I just did. She's your Megumi but she's also my Chriseis."

Chiaki looked at the professor directly in his eyes, searching. Searching if he was telling a lie or if what he said was true. To his surprise, he was telling the truth.

"Is she… sick?" he asked.

Professor took a deep breath then started playing with the spoon on his coffee. "Yeah… you can say that"

Chiaki sighed, "I knew it. I can't find any reason why she would just simply forget me. But…"

"But what…?"

Chiaki looked back to the professor, "The girl in the video? She's your daughter right? Did she… die? Is that why you kept Nodame? Because she looks like Chriseis?"

The Professor put down his coffee then fixed his seat, "Let me ask you one thing Chiaki,. Are you ready to know the whole story even if it will probably hurt you?"

Chiaki bewilderedly gazed at the professor, "What do you mean?"

"Just answer me first…"

Chiaki simply nodded, "Okay, I'm ready"

"Yes, indeed Megumi is sick but it's not what you think," the professor firmly continued. "Megumi hasn't forgotten you. However, she is trying to forget you."

Chiaki gawked, "What? But..."

"She never had amnesia and I never asked her to play as my daughter. She did that on her own and the reason why you are here is because I want to return her to you before she makes another mistake."

Chiaki felt like a knife was stabbed on his chest. It was too painful, hearing everything all at once. _But why would she do it? Why? I'm sure she was aware that I looked for her for so long. Why would she decide to leave? To forget me?_

"My wife was judge on the piano concert she joined. The moment she heard her play completely mesmerized her and told me that she'd probably go home late because she wanted to invite her for a dinner"

"Unfortunately, the earthquake happened and my wife's body was found near her. My wife survived the earthquake because…. Megumi covered her."

Chiaki raised his right hand to stop the professor, "Wait! Please let me absorb this whole thing one by one. It's confusing me…."

Professor stared at him and paused for a while. After 10 minutes, he looked back at Chiaki who seemed to be still confused. "Do you want me to continue this some other day?"

Chiaki took a deep breath, "No"

"Alright, so where did I end? Oh yeah, on the earthquake part."

"Yes."

"When the rescue team found my wife, she was under Megumi. My wife woke up after 3 days with minor bruises. However, Megumi was severely hurt."

"Why didn't you contact us? Her family? We should have been informed!" Chiaki raised his voice a little._ I looked for her for months, years! Why didn't you tell us that she was with you all a long!_

"Because I was busy at that time," the professor murmured.

"Busy?" Chiaki sarcastically stated. "Do you have any idea how much I suffered?! Do you have-"

"My daughter was almost at her time that moment," the professor abruptly explained. "A few months after, my wife got ill and later on died," he strongly stated as he stared at him with pain in his eyes.

"Professor…I'm…"

"I understand how you feel. However, during those times I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I even forgot Megumi who was sleeping for almost a year. Then one day, I found myself visiting Megumi on the hospital. When I saw her, I saw my daughter and my wife whom she saved. So from that day on I decided that I will take care of her until she wakes up."

Chiaki couldn't even find a word to say. He felt the professor's pain as he uttered each word. Seeing how he trembled as he looked back to those painful moments.

"A few months after, she finally woke up but she had to do some rehabilitation. When she woke up, the first person she looked for was you. Of course, that time, I didn't know that the Shinichi she was talking about is the famous Maestro Chiaki. I asked her if she wants me to bring you to her but she told me that it would be better if she finished her rehabilitation first."

"Instead of bringing her back to Japan, I decided to bring her family here. However, after their visit, she started acting strange." professor sighed. "She stopped talking about you and started talking about my family particularly about Chriseis."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't understand at first. When her rehabilitation was over, she asked me if she could go to London to watch your concert. But when she returned….." the professor glanced at Chiaki, "She asked me if she could stay here and keep her existence a secret. She decided not to go back to you."

"That…. That's i-impossible…" Chiaki stuttered. "Nodame would never… would never say that…"

"Chiaki, I told you that the truth will hurt you but that's the truth. I don't know what happened in London that made her decide like that. But from then on, she has completely changed. I bet you have noticed that. In addition, she asked me if she could be Chriseis as a token of her gratitude when I helped her. Well, you see, I was still having difficulties in accepting the fact that my family is gone. I can't refuse her offer because I've always treated her as a daughter and she has been the reason why I am still alive. Furthermore, it wouldn't be a problem because nobody knows that Chriseis is gone except for Lizzie. I have always kept my daughter away from the glaring eyes of the public."

"Then why?"

"Why? What do you mean Chiaki?"

"Why are you returning her now to me?" Chiaki asked. "What made you decide to return her to me?"

"Because I know she's not happy and that she's making another huge mistake"

Chiaki looked at him, "What mistake?"

"When I heard her decision, I asked her if she's happy but she simply nodded. As a father, I only want one thing for her and that's her happiness. I knew she was lying and so I decided to search for you. You have no idea about the surprise I had when I figured out that it was you."

"I thought by being with you she'd changed her mind so I planned everything. From the concert to being stuck on the house. Everything was my plan."

"You… planned everything…?" Chiaki gawked.

"Yes, Chiaki. I wanted to know how far you'll go to get her again. I wanted to know if you're worth giving up Megumi," the professor smiled. "And I'm glad you passed. However, that still didn't change her mind."

"What?"

"You see Chiaki, you're almost out of time," the professor paused for a while. "Because she's soon getting married."

* * *

chuuii- thanks for waiting. hope you enjoyed this chapter. wasn't able to proofread so i apologize for the errors.


	11. Chapter 10 The Fight

I don't own Chiaki and Nodame

Chapter 10 The Fight

They say truth hurts. However, it's better to be hurt with the truth rather than be comforted with a lie.

At that moment, Chiaki couldn't believe what he heard. What was more hurtful? To know that Nodame wants to forget him or that she's soon getting married? Any of the two, it all comes down to the truth that he's going to loose her.

Chiaki took a deep breath, rest his back on the chair and stared blankly on the ceiling. _"What was I doing? What did I do to make her despise me like this?"_

"What am I going to do now?" he subconsciously uttered.

Professor glared at him, "Why are you asking me? Are you just going to give up? After everything you've done?"

"But she hates me….."

Professor took a deep breath then stood up, "I guess you don't love her at all."

Suddenly, Chiaki jumped out of his seat and hit the table so hard that the cups almost fell on the floor, "Don't ever say that to me! You don't know how much I love her and how much I long for her! You don't know how hard it was for me to live all these years without her! Believing that she's still alive while everyone keeps pushing me to accept that she's dead! Professor, I never believe….even for once that she's dead! I couldn't…. I wouldn't…" he felt his eyes burn as tears started to swell.

"Then why are you giving up on her now?!"

Chiaki wanted to speak but he felt all his words just burst like bubbles. He felt lost. He didn't know the reason why he lost all his will.

"Because you think she hates you? Is that what you really think? Or you're just too egoistic to chase her?! You're too ashamed to go crazy?"

"Professor I-"

"Why do you think she's doing this? Because she doesn't love you anymore? You know perfectly that she's lying! She's a great liar and you know it! Do you think she's happy now? Ask yourself Chiaki? What did you see in her eyes? Is it happiness?"

Chiaki felt his knees shaken, "I know that she's lying! But Professor, what am I going to do?" he raked his hair. "Nodame is too stubborn! Whenever I do something, she does the opposite!"

"Then let me ask you something Chiaki. Since that's your opinion, are you willing to see her walking down the aisle with someone else?"

He shook his head, "I couldn't"

"I see. Then why aren't you going to do anything?! And please don't say your reason is because she hates you or else I'm going to kick you're ass out of this room and put you in the first flight back to Paris tomorrow morning!"

_Professor is right. I have to do something! I just can't be like this! I have done so many things and this isn't the right time for me to sit here and cry! No! I'm going to get her back! I won't let any one get in my way!_

And with that thought in his mind, Chiaki shook down his head and stood up, "Professor, thanks for the coffee. I better get going," he firmly stated as he put his coat on.

"Chiaki are you-"

Chiaki turned at him with determination in his eyes, "I'm going to get her back! I swear to you."_ I don't know how but I will._

* * *

_Chuuiii- sorry for the short chapter. this is actually the second part of a very long night. the next chapter will be very interesting so please keep hanging. promise to post it soon._

_sorry for the errors. wasn't able to proof read this._

_thanks for continuing to support my story!_

_love all the reviews 3_


End file.
